cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant squid
The cephalopod Architeuthis dux, more commonly called the Giant Squid, is a deep-dwelling ocean creature that can grow to immense size. Despite the rarity and elusiveness of the creature, Giant Squid were used by the Soviets during the Great World War III. These creatures would attack a ship from beneath wrapping its tentacles around it and crushing it. The ships had no defense against this type of attack, and would be unable to remove the squid by themselves. The targeted ship also become inmobile once the squid succesfully deployed its tentacle. The squid may choose to "slap" target if entangling is not an option. There are inconsistent reports as to how the Soviets obtained the squids. Some reports state that Yuri's psychic ability was used to control them. Others say that Soviet scientist used pleasure and pain treatment to train the squids. Although after Yuri's defection from the Soviet Union the Squids continued to follow Soviet orders thus most intelligence insist that the second means was true, though some speculate that psychic ability could have been used to attract them. It is rumored that Soviet's clonning technology may be involved in its breeding program. Being an animal, giant squid can regenerate wounds. Also, because of it size and strengh, it also able to withstand effect of torpedo or depth charge explosion. After all sea is full of nutritious source of food. Between many option the sea has to offer, Giant Squid may favor indulging in delicacy of hardly trained Navy SEAL's muscle and bone (and even Allies infamous commando, Tanya), though bullet fired from their sub machine gun (or gun in case of Tanya) may harm them a little bit. Counters The best known and most effective counter was the Allied who were trained for the sole purpose of taking out Giant Squids. The Dolphin's sonic pulse would cause the squid so much pain that it would release ships and try to attack the Dolphin, but it would die from only a few sonic pulses so it rarely could reach the Dolphin in time. Yuri also employed the Boomer submarine which prevented the squids from grabbing onto it allowing the submarine to easily slaughter the squids. Usage They were used as a line of defense for Cuba to prevent the Allies from reaching their s there, but failed to stop them. They also were used in an attempt to prevent the American allied forces from landing in Europe to help the European allied forces fight in Eastern Europe. During the physic dominator disaster, soviet utillize few of these "unit" in a very unique tactic. They deploy the squid ahead of Typhoon attack submarines to pinpoint any Boomer and "lure" the Boomer's torpedo from the Typhoon (or any ship being covered). A direct hit from a Boomer can still be tolerated by the squid, provided that they keep maneouvering to dodge the torpedo barrage. They are not known to be used in World War III. Nevertheless, Terror Drones, being amphibious and has the ability to immobile any surface vehicle may be use for near similar purpose. Gallery File:Giant Squid.jpg Category:Red Alert 2 Ships Category:Animals